


Pumpkin Carving

by hidekaneheadcanons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Costumes, Fluff, M/M, Pumpkin carving, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekaneheadcanons/pseuds/hidekaneheadcanons
Summary: Hide and Kaneki carve pumpkins and head to Anteiku for the Halloween party. Originally posted on tumblr in October.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for apocolypticprince

The way Hide wielded his knife made Kaneki nervous. Hide had his tongue sticking out as he haphazardly cut into the pumpkin, carving what Kaneki was sure was supposed to be a face.

It didn’t look like a face.

Both of them were carving pumpkins. A couple each. Hide was still working on his first, having already gutted both. Kaneki on the other hand, was close to finishing his second. He carved simple shapes in. There was a scary face on one and a ghost on the other. As soon as he was done with his last, he took out the candles, putting one in each pumpkin.

“How’s it coming along?” Kaneki wiped his hands clean and hovered behind Hide, smiling. “Yours looks… interesting.”

“Because it is.” Hide carved what seemed like random marks. “It’s definitely my best work. Ever.” Hide made a few last cuts. “Aaaand! Done!” Hide put a candle inside and grinned.

It looked horrible and they both knew it.

“It looks great.” Kaneki said, kissing Hide’s cheek. “What are you doing for your next one?”

“Hmmm…” Hide tapped his chin. “I was thinking something like…” Hide squinted his eyes and stepped away from the pumpkin slightly, then spread his arms wide. “I was thinking like something out of a forest scene, with trees all around. And see, the ground is all messed up and there are arms of the living dead sticking out as they crawl to the surface.”

“Sounds ambitious.” Kaneki smiled. “You work on that. I’ll start cleaning up. We should really get ready for the party soon.”

“Are you going to start on your makeup?” Hide picked up the knife again. “It took half an hour last time, didn’t it?”

“Yeah. Go ahead and take your time on your masterpiece. I’ll be a while.” Kaneki retreated to the bathroom and pushed his hair off his forehead. He bought makeup specifically for the occasion. It was mostly powders of black and red, for making his eyes and cheeks look sunken. He also had some cover-up to take the pink out of his cheeks, but he used it as sparingly as possible, not liking how heavy it felt. He used some of the liquid on his lips as well, making them lose their pinkness as well. Kaneki used the red to make it look like there was blood trailing out of his mouth. After it looked decent, he added his fangs and finished off the entire look.

He thought he made a pretty good vampire.

Kaneki got dressed in his costume, smoothing out the black cape as much as he could. It really completed the entire outfit.

There was a knock on the door and Kaneki assumed Hide had finished with his pumpkin. Hide came tumbling into the bathroom, hopping on one foot as he tried to pull his stocking up to his knee.

Hide was dressed as a magician, his costume bright and ridiculous. He almost looked like a joker, except he was carrying a magic wand and had sparkles all over his face. He looked really cute, his cheeks dusted with glitter and his eyes wide with excitement.

“You think Touka will like the pumpkins?” Hide asked, adjusting the tie on Kaneki’s cape. “Do you think she carved any?”

“Maybe if Yoriko asked her to. Otherwise, no. Not really her thing.” Kaneki reached forward fixed a piece of Hide’s hair. “Are you all ready?”

“Yep!” Hide grinned. “Off to Anteiku!”

~ <3 <3 <3 ~

Kaneki helped decorate Anteiku during his shift earlier in the day. They hung spider webs, put skeletons in corners and suspended bats from the ceiling. Above the door also read a banner saying “Happy Halloween!”. They put the pumpkins on the counters and lit them. Along with the fairy lights, they were the only thing illuminating the café.

“Oh, it looks pretty in here!” Hide said, skipping forward.

They were some of the first to arrive at the special occasion Anteiku was throwing. It officially started in ten minutes, but Kaneki wanted to be early to see if Touka and Hinami needed any extra helping setting things up last minute. Judging by how great the place looked, they didn’t.

“Big Brother!” Hinami called, entering through the door that lead to the back. “You came.”

“Of course.” Kaneki wasn’t that big on parties, but he hadn’t seen all his friends together in a long while. Also, Hinami wanted to show him her Halloween costume. Touka helped her work on it. She was a princess, her skirt big and billowing around her.

“You look like you belong in a fairy tale.” Hide said.

Hinami laughed. “I do.”

“Do you want some coffee, Hinami? I’m going to make some for Hide and I.”

Hinami shook her head. “I already have some. Touka made it for me. Ah! I should go finish it before it gets cold.” She raced off to the back.

Kaneki smiled and made his way to a coffee maker, pulling out a blend he particularly liked. Hide trailed behind him, a hand placed lightly on his hip as he moved expertly around the kitchen. They had a few minutes until people started showing up and it got loud.

That made the quiet moment all the nicer.

Kaneki leaned back against him a little, enjoying the warmth of Hide’s embrace. Once he was done brewing their coffee, he handed Hide a cup, picking up his own. He didn’t bother drinking it yet. He just relaxed against Hide and closed his eyes. They only separated when they heard the door chime, signaling someone’s entrance.

Nishiki stepped inside, followed by Kimi. They looked like they came straight from the Kami, still in casual wear.

“What are you two losers doing here already?” He sank down in a nearby chair. “Get us some coffee.”

“Aren’t you the one who’s working tonight?” Hide asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nishiki glared. “I didn’t ask you.”

Kaneki shook his head, laughing quietly. “Did you have a long day?” There was still enough coffee from what he brewed for Hide and himself. There was no trouble in pouring Nishiki and Kimi cups.

“He had an exam,” Kimi answered. She took the coffee from Kaneki gratefully, sighing as she took a sip. “He stayed up late studying.”

Kaneki nodded. “Do you need me to cover your shift?”

Beside him, Hide groaned.

“Quit your moaning, Nagachika. I’m not giving up my shift.” Nishiki drank all his coffee in one go, then stood. “I should go get changed.”

Hide slid into the seat across from Kimi, dragging Kaneki after him. Hide was good friends with Kimi. Nishiki sometimes complained to Kaneki about Hide being in their home too often (though too often to Nishiki was probably once or twice a week). Besides, Hide spent most of his time with Kaneki anyway.

More people were beginning to enter Anteiku. Both ghouls and humans. The night was going to be fun, but Kaneki’s head ached at the thought of helping watch the door the whole night, making sure there were no ghouls looking to follow a human home for a meal. The rules were stated beforehand, but there were always those who broke them.

“Yo, earth to Kaneki.” Hide’s grinning, sparkling face was in front of Kaneki’s. “How you doing?”

“I’m fine,” Kaneki assured.

Hide hummed thoughtfully, staring almost embarrassingly long into Kaneki’s eyes. “I have an idea! Kimi, you’ll be fine here on your own, right?”

Kimi waved them off. “Go.”

Hide gently nudged Kaneki out of his seat, then led him towards the back of the shop. “Wait… I should really…” Kaneki started.

“Ken, Touka and Nishiki have it covered. There’s only six people and no one’s leaving any time soon. You can take five minutes.”

Hinami was in the back when they entered, but one wink from Hide communicated all she needed to know and she rushed to join the party, turning to wave before she left.

“I haven’t told you how good you look in your costume yet.” Hide grinned, wrapping his arms around Kaneki’s waist.

“You haven’t,” Kaneki agreed.

That only made Hide grin more. “Hey, Ken?”

“Yeah?”

“You look awfully handsome as a vampire.”

Kaneki snorted and Hide chuckled.

“Now, I would absolutely smother your face with kisses, but I’m worried I’ll ruin your makeup. So, this will have to do.” Hide pressed his lips to the top of Kaneki’s head, having to stretch up on his tip toes to do so.

“Will I get all those kisses when we get back home?” Kaneki smiled, folding his hands over the small of Hide’s back.

“Those and then some.” Hide declared. “For every kiss I want to give you tonight, I will give you three when we get home.”

“Good.” Kaneki stepped away with a smile. “I think I’m okay. I’ll look forward to your kisses.” Kaneki paused. “Even if they are sleepy kisses.”

“Sleepy kisses are the best kisses.” Hide took Kaneki’s hand and they turned to head back to the party.

“Says the guy who slobbered all over my face last night.”


End file.
